The present invention relates to a window trim molding, also known as a "reveal molding" or "lace", for gripping and retaining or being adhered to at least one edge of the outer periphery of a fixed window, such as a windshield, rear window or fixed side windows of an automotive vehicle. The molding also conceals the space between the edge of the window and an adjacent body panel.